villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Raptor News Network
Raptor News Network is a TV news network that reports on various topics relating to Limbo City as well as the whole world at large, and it is an antagonistic organization in DmC: Devil May Cry. It is run by the Demonic reporter Bob Barbas, and represents one of the main arms of the Demons' subversive control and manipulation of Limbo City's human populace, feeding oft-false information through the airwaves to brainwash humanity, and usually slandering Dante and The Order as terrorists and sexual deviants. ARG Advertising The Raptor News Network was used to promote DmC: Devil May Cry through an Alternate Reality Game website in which it portrayed itself as a real entity. The website contains many fictional news articles focusing on the public concerns of Limbo City. Topics *'Fighting the Bullet': A political topic about a proposed gun ban. Bob Barbas speaks out against the ban, and the proposed law is spun to seem like a threat to one's masculinity. *'Natural Bone Killers': A health article about the adverse and unpropitious affects of organic energy drinks, particularly to men. The article also states that Virility is the only drink to actually improve a man's performance. *'Lay Off, Layoffs!': An economy article about a report by a company called the "Lynch Institute" showing that most adults are still employed despite a recent increase in layoffs. *'Dirty Little Bores': A culture article that champions a study by a reputable source that public educational programming creates dangerous boredom and can lead to brainwashing. It encourages readers to watch Raptor News Network instead. *'No Brain, No Gain': A political article questioning the intelligence of presidential candidate Rob Ruebenstein. *'Petri-Lickin' Good': An independent health study claiming that lab-grown meat is much healthier than the natural alternative by "Probe Health Group". *'The Joy of Sacks': An economic article praising the "Silver Sacks Investors" company and their plan to make investors wealthier based on their blind trust in the company. *'Panic at the Disco': A culture article following the result after an antagonistic group of hostile terrorists invade a crowded popular nightclub leading to 72 injured and 18 confirmed dead. One suspect among the group is a male in his early 20's: Dante. There is a $1,000,000 reward on any further information. Gallery Raptor News Network Logo.png|The official public logo of Raptor News Network. Raptor News Network.jpg|Raptor News Network Live on Raptor News Network!.jpg|Broadcast during the fight with Bob Barbas. Raptor News Network Videos.jpg|A collection of countless videos and broadcast news reports at Raptor News Network. Raptor News Corporation Logo.jpg Raptor News Network's Limbo.jpg The Raptor News Corporation.jpg The Raptor News Tower.jpg|The Raptor News Towers, main headquarters of the Raptor News Network. Fighting the Bullet.jpg Dirty Little Bores.jpg Natural Bone Killers.jpg Ms. Leanna Kennedy.jpg Leanna Kennedy.jpg|Leanna Kennedy on Raptor News Network. The Raptor News Network.jpg Trivia *According to the developers, DmC satirizes what Ninja Theory considers real world societal ills, and takes aim at media like reality television and cable news outlets, albeit "exaggerated for comedic effect." The Raptor News Network is an example of such ills, it is symbolic of how news and other media outlets have been used since the 1950's to deliberately influence and mold public opinion in favor of a certain party, idea, or cause, such as in politics and religion. *Raptor News represents one of the main arms of the Demons' subversive control and manipulation of Limbo City and its human populace, feeding oft-false information through the airwaves to brainwash humanity, and usually slandering Dante as a terrorist and otherwise painting the hero in a negative light. *Although Bob Barbas is only well-known employee/employer of Raptor News but there exists one more known employee: a reporter named Leanna Kennedy though it is uncertain if she is a living Demon behind her human disguise or simply an illusion created by Bob Barbas. Another possibility is that Leanna may be a human collaborator working for the demons. Navigation Category:Corporations Category:Propagandists Category:Organizations Category:Devil May Cry Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Brainwashers Category:Incriminators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sophisticated Category:Symbolic Category:Liars Category:Spy Category:Demon Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations